


Amivaía

by praxilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxilla/pseuds/praxilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snkink prompt: Eren gets girlfriend, Mikasa and Armin get jealous, Mikasa and Armin hook up, Eren is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amivaía

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had always been together. Eren and Armin had indeed been friends first, but only for about a year or so until Mikasa entered their lives. From then on, the three had been pretty much inseparable. Every day in Shiganshina before the disaster, they tried to spend their time together. After the fall of Maria, they worked in the fields together, waiting until they were old enough to enlist in the military, planting crops for the hungry refugees and sharing a small bed in the workers' cabins. During those four years of training, it was hard to stay together at all times, but they tried their damnedest, sitting together at meals and during their precious free time in between training.

When they joined the Survey Corps, they weren't the only new trainees to join. Graduates from several other training regiments signed up as well. As time wore on and life within the Survey Corps became familiar, Eren ended up finding himself an admirer who was quick to approach him. Eren, never really having dealt with such and encounter and not finding the girl unattractive, decided "Why not?" and the two became a bit of an item.

This meant that any free time that Eren would have otherwise been spent with Armin and Mikasa was now spent with his girlfriend, and the only time the three were all together anymore was at meal times, and of course she joined them, sitting right up against him on the bench while the other two sat across the table, forced to watch their barely concealed flirtatiousness. Armin and Mikasa could feel the division that had arisen between the three of them, and while it had always been unspoken but understood that Eren was more or less shared by the two of them, now it was Armin and Mikasa who were left with no one but each other. They both knew they were miserable with Eren taken away from them, so close yet so distant. It was after dinner one night, when the two lovebirds excused themselves early and exited together, leaving Armin and Mikasa alone at their table, where they could clearly imagine what they were off to do. It made Mikasa's stomach churn as she pictured Eren's lips on another girl's, her throat closed as she though of the noises they would make, their breath and bodies generating heat, and of course Eren naturally ran really hot, as Mikasa knew very well-

"We have to do something about them," she said low enough so that only Armin sitting next to her could hear. He looked at her, and noted what he saw a little fearfully. Reading Mikasa was a learned skill, and he had years of practice. Her eyes were cold and her brow was set, her hands clenched on either side of her long forgotten meal. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. Armin didn't doubt that she would.

"'Do something about them'? Like what, break them up?" Even though he knew what he was saying was awful and manipulative, he couldn't help thinking it was a good idea. He pondered how they would even go about it. Being a natural tactician, his brilliant mind produced a number of methods; they could tell his girlfriend some embarrassing made-up fact about Eren that would put her off him for good, or they could send her a letter forged to look like it was from Eren telling her that he didn't want to see her anymore- no, no that wouldn't work she would get suspicious and likely approach him about it... But what if we...

Armin sat with his thick brows furrowed, and brought his right knuckle up to his lower lip, losing himself to concentration. Mikasa watched, and thought to herself as well.

"Maybe..." she started, bringing Armin's attention back to reality, "We could make Eren jealous..."

Armin's eyes went wide, immediately understanding what she was implying. As he thought it over, the idea took shape and he formed a vague plan. It could work. It would require that he and Mikasa would pretend to be dating, which was pretty much the same as actually dating when it came to making it believable. He envisioned all that would have to take place; they would have to tell people they were together, he would have to hold her hand in public, they would probably have to kiss. At these thoughts, his heart rate quickened, but he didn't feel like any of these scenarios were unfavorable. Mikasa was his closest friend aside from Eren, they had known each other for a majority of their lives, and Armin knew as well as anyone that Mikasa was gorgeous. There were much worse options.

So the two agreed to the plan, and set it in motion by holding hands on the way to breakfast the next morning. Quite a few people noticed, (Arlert and Arckerman? Without Jeagar? Holding hands?) and there was already a buzz about the mess hall by the time the two took their seats across from Eren and his girlfriend, making sure to sit close enough that the entire length up the side of her right thigh and his left were in contact, along with their hips and shoulders. Armin, being shorter, was able to lean against her to complete the effect. Eren was quick to notice, and he quirked and eyebrow as they got comfortable.

"What's with all this?" he asked, gesturing towards the two, and glancing at those at another table who were obviously gossiping about the new development. They caught his eye and stifled their snickers, turning their attention towards their food.

"M-Mikasa and I decided to d-date each other, since you two are so cuddly and seem so happy..." Armin stammered his response, despite having thought it over and over while laying in bed the previous night. Eren's eyebrows traveled further up his forehead. Armin mentally kicked himself for sounding so suspicious.

Luckily, Eren dropped it for the time being. But it stayed with him at the back of his mind all throughout the following day, nagging at him as he went about his daily training. It followed him all the way until he lay in bed at night, listening to the sounds of his cabin mates sleeping, when his mind could race freely and keep sleep at bay. Eren, being the fiery ball of teenage frustration that he was, kept turning the thought over and over in his head and becoming more agitated as sleep evaded him. _Armin... and Mikasa... together?_ he thought to himself continually _This must have only happened, what, last night?_ his mind promptly imagined Armin asking Mikasa as they exited the mess hall after dinner, taking her hands and saying "Will you be my girlfriend?" in the kind of voice only Armin could do, and the wind would pick up dramatically, blowing Mikasa's hair gently as her eyes widened and sparkled and blush dusted her cheeks-

Eren stopped himself, coming back to reality. He realized how far his imagination had taken him and he felt a little ashamed, thinking of Mikasa and feeling his blood pool in his loins as his temperature heightened even more that usual, while he had a girlfriend. He still had to keep remembering that fact, and it was still a strange feeling to him. Kind of... constraining, he had noticed. Although she would steal him aside for enthusiastic and quick make-out sessions during the day, which Eren couldn't complain about. It was a good way to vent his frustration, and she wasn't a bad kisser. But the more he thought about Mikasa, and how she was with Armin, and that the two of them were likely doing what he and his girlfriend do, _without him..._

The thought made his blood boil.

 

After about three weeks or so had gone by, Eren's relationship with his girlfriend had started to become noticeably one-sided, and Armin and Mikasa maintained a seemingly very easy-going relationship. It made Eren so filled with anger and emotions he didn't understand completely, which only served to anger him further. It was at lunch one day that he simply couldn't stand his touchy, needy, girlfriend whose company he decided he didn't appreciate as much as Armin's or Mikasa's, and he certainly couldn't stand their shows of affection either, so he finished his meal, took his plate to be cleaned and left the mess hall wordlessly, leaving the three still sitting at the table. His girlfriend rested her chin in her hand and picked at her unfinished food, looking quite morose, and mumbled "I don't think he likes me anymore,"

Armin had to give her points for picking up on the obvious. At least she didn't try to deny it or ignore it. Neither him nor Mikasa spoke a word to her, and shortly thereafter she sighed and took care of her plate and left as well. As lunch came to a close and the mess hall exited, trainees spread out around the grounds to occupy themselves for a free hour during the midday in between morning exercises and afternoon training. Armin and Mikasa decided to slip into the boy's barracks where they were sure they would be alone due to the beautiful weather. No one wanted to spend it cooped up in the stuffy barracks indoors. They sat together on Armin's bed, him sitting cross-legged at the head, and her sitting with her legs off the side, supporting herself on her arm and facing him.

"We've been at this for close to a month, almost, by now," he said, small hands clasped lightly in his lap. "And you know what I think it might actually be working," a hint of disbelief in his tone, "But I can't help feeling bad about it. That was his first girlfriend." Mikasa looked down and away, her expression darkening slightly.

"They wouldn't have lasted long anyway. We only sped along the process by making Eren lose interest through jealousy. Well, at least I think it's jealousy he's feeling. Who knows what he's really feeling..." she trailed off. They sat quietly like that for a moment or so, until Mikasa heard a quiet little shaky intake of breath from the boy beside her and her eyes flashed up at him. His head was bowed, his soft cornsilk hair draped around and slightly obscuring his face. She could see that his eyes were glossy and red, and his face was flushed with the effort of holding back tears. Immediately Mikasa's senses heightened and she analyzed the situation, thinking of ways to comfort Armin. Before even a second had gone by, she was upon him, bringing him into her strong arms and cradling his head, "shsh"-ing quietly and breathing his name in between murmured "it's okay"s. He sniffed and shook gently, but recovered quickly in her embrace. He pulled away slightly, and looked into her face, into her eyes, his still pink and shining and his face rosy and he closed the distance between them before Mikasa could do anything.

She blinked a couple times in the span of a second as her eyebrows shot up and her body stiffened slightly. She gradually relaxed, enjoying the soft, wet, clumsy kisses Armin gave. She brought her left hand to his side and her right hand to his cheek, tilting into the kiss. His hands were still clutched at the back of her shirt, and he slid them down to rest his trembling and sweaty palms at her sides, just above her hips. Mikasa was getting pretty into it, her hands tightening their grip, pulling him closer, her expression deepening and her heart quickening. She broke the seal to gasp for air, and he whimpered into her mouth

 

Meanwhile, Eren had been sitting out underneath one of the trio's favorite trees, thinking. He was deep in thought when he was approached by his girlfriend, who caught him by surprise.

"We need to talk," she said, disrupting his reverie. She sat down across from him and he stared boldly back at her. "It's obvious you're not into me anymore. I get it. So I'm gonna be the one to break it off,"

He blinked at her, once, twice, before responding with "Alright."

"Alright," she repeated, with finality "It was fun," was all she said before standing back up, brushing off her backside, and leaving.

Eren was elated.

He headed towards the barracks, one burden lighter, and threw open the door once he arrived. He was surprised to find with Armin and Mikasa who's activities were obvious as they broke apart, looking like startled animals ready to flee. Armin's hands flew off of Mikasa and he retracted his arms away from her, whereas she kept her hold on him. There was a moment of stunned silence as Eren stared at them and they stared right back. After absorbing the situation in front of him, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

He had to admit, the sight of them holding each other like that and the fact that he had caught them in the middle of doing what he had always worried they were doing right here in front of him caused that familiar sensation of heightened awareness and body temperature. The surging hormones and stuffy atmosphere of the cabin did nothing to help. He quickly crossed the threshold and stood before Armin's bed. Mikasa's hold on Armin remained, her right hand resting on his shoulder, and her left arm making it's way around his waist, protectively.

Eren stood before them, the two of them having to look up at him. Armin's wide eyes still contained tears as he stared up at his friend, knowing he shouldn't be afraid, yet he still quivered.

"She broke up with me," was all he said. The pair brightened subtly at the news, and disentangled.

"I'm sorry Eren-" Mikasa started, but he cut her off by taking her by the shoulders and pressing his lips to hers. Her reaction was very much the same as when Armin kissed her, though she was truly caught off guard and froze up completely. He broke the kiss, their lips making a small noise as they came apart, and he turned and sat on the bed, wasting no time in bestowing a kiss upon Armin as well, calloused hand holding his delicate chin. He pulled away, face remaining close to Armin's, hand lingering, before drawing back completely.

"Can I..." he begins, and his companions position themselves to listen better, "Can I have you two back?"

Armin breaks into a watery smile, and Mikasa's expression softened as it did only when in the company of her boys. She brought her arms up and around Eren, leaning on him and making him lose his balance, nearly falling on Armin but he managed to shoot an arm out to catch himself, giving him a softer landing in Armin's lap. They lay there in a domino pile for a few moments before Mikasa, laying mostly on her stomach, pulled her legs up on to the bed and slid her way up to Eren's neck, placing kisses on the warm skin she found there. She suckled at it briefly, and pressed kisses in to the flesh. Her right hand found it's way up into his hair and her left around his neck and jaw, opposite to the side she attended to, to hold him there.

Eren's lips parted and and his breath hitched. He found that it was incredibly stuffy and hot, oh so hot, in the barracks, and he could feel Mikasa's body, warm against his, and he knew for sure he was running at temperatures that were likely to cause concern for someone lacking titan powers. He craned his neck back to allow her better purchase, and looked right back directly into Armin's face. He reached up and held either side of his blond head and Armin leaned down, hair making a golden curtain enclosing a soft kiss. Eren, however, was impatient and impulsive, so he kissed Armin with much more fervor, hands keeping a firm grip in his hair.

Mikasa's hands ran along Eren's torso, sliding up underneath his shirt and across his heated skin. One hand sneaked down to palm lightly at his crotch, causing his hips to buck in response, before traveling back up his body to come to rest at the nape of his neck. She brought his neck back to her mouth, nipping gently and affixing her pink lips to it once again.

Breath ragged by this point, Eren broke away from Armin, panting quietly. Mikasa craned upwards and pressed a steady kiss to his warm lips. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's chest and pressed his chest to his back. He nestled his chin into the crook of Eren's neck, and Mikasa tilted her head forward, removing her lips from Eren's and pressing her forehead to his. The three sat together like that, prolonging the moment. Quiet, save for Eren and Mikasa's huffed breathing, one of Armin's thumb rubbing back and forth across Eren's shoulder.

The bell signalling the end of break time sounded, distant and slightly muffled, but loud enough that the three heard it and knew their moment was over. As they all gathered and collected themselves and prepared to exit the barracks, Eren turned to the other two and said "To be continued?"

They all grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3333152#cmt3333152


End file.
